Chaos in Equestria
by Chri330v
Summary: Hi my name is Christian and im gonna tell you a story of how i got in Equestria nd back home but mostly what i did in Equestria while i was there. I also got a girlfriend there but i cant tell you yet. PS all ponies are anthro.
1. Chapter 1 The arrival

On Earth

* * *

There was a boy named Christian that walked down the street he had a red shirt, blue trousers and black and white shoes on. Now the reason he walked down the street was because he was depressed because he had no girlfriend no friends and his family kicked him out of the house but they still missed him and he them. Now Christian wasnt a normal person he was born with a not straight spine litterally so nine years after his birth he got two metal plates and four metal screws operated inside his back to help get his spine straight and he was gonna live with that the rest of his life. He was also a brony but not the kind of brony that buy all the merchandise he was the kind of brony that only watched the show. Hes now 15 years old and have been living on the streets for 3 months now after his family kicked him out of the house hes barely survived on the rough streets so yeah thats why hes depressed. When he was walking down the street he heard some strange noise from an alleyway he followed the noise to what appereared to be a portal. The portal was very small but Christian could see it was getting bigger and bigger until it became so big it started to suck in everything around it. Christian was quick to crab a pipe that stuck out of a building to hold on to but the pipe was rusty and most of the bolts holding it in place was gone so the pipe broke letting Christian get sucked into the portal.

In Equestria

* * *

It was a beatiful in Equestria the birds were singing everybody was smiling and everything was going like it normally would in Equestria until a giant hole opened up in the sky and shot something out of it. It landed just outside of town everypony rushed to it to see what it was and they looked up to try and spot the hole but it was gone it disappeared as soon as it launched whatever it was lying on the ground. One of the ponies walked to the thing but another one said " Dont touch it go get princess Twilight and her friends theyll know what to do" the pony standing near the thing nodded and ran as fast as she could to Twilights castle.

Inside was Twilight and her friends Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie Rarity and Fluttershy they were all wearing different outfits. Twilight was wearing a black shirt and blue trousers complete with shoes that matched her mane and tail while Applejack had a classic comboy hat a white shirt with a knot tied just under her breasts and blue shorts and some very classic comboy boots. Rainbow Dash was wearing a training top and training trousers on and running shoes when she didnt use her wings while Pinkie Pie had a pink shirt with ballons on it and a pink miniskirt and some pink shoes with ballons on them too. Rarity was wearing one of her dresses it was blue with small diamonds on and some blue shoes while Fluttershy had a white shirt on and pink shorts with pink shoes.

While the six of them minded their own bussines the door suddenly opened and a pony yelled " Outside of town come quick" the six of them looked at each other worried what might had happened so they ran as fast as they could to the outskirts of town what meet them was some sort of creature one of the ponies explained to the six how it got here and they looked at the creature with a lot of fear and worry at the same time. "What do you think it is Twilight" asked Rarity "Dont know" answered Twilight suddenly the creature moved it tried to get up it put its elbows to the ground but it was to weak its elbows slipped and its upper body landed with a thump on the ground the creature said "Damn it" everypony looked at until Applejack decided to help the poor creature "Hey there partner you okay let me help you up" she said with her hand stretched out to the creature the creature heard this turned around on its back and said "Thanks" as the creature got up he looked around and saw all the ponies not surprised it said "So the portal sent me here huh i wonder why it picked Equestria maybe because im a brony oh whatever" it looked over at Twilight surprised it knew about Equestria the creature walked over to Twilight and shook her hand "Pleasure to meet you my name is Christian and i assume youre princess Twilight Sparkle am i correct" Twilight looked very surprised after Christian said this but before Twilight could ask him any questions Applejack grabbed his wrist turned him around and looked him dead in the eyes "How do you know who Twilight is?" she asked but Christian couldnt answer because of the great amount of pain in his wrist Christian thought 'Holy shit shes strong then again if she wasnt strong she wouldnt have those big muscles of hers' she saw that she was causing a lot of pain to Christian so she let him go and Christian answered "I just know" with a devious smile. Applejack didnt like Christian one bit she knows he was telling the truth just not all of it so she punched him in the face swinged him over her shoulder and took him to her barn with the others yelling at her for doing such a thing.


	2. Chapter 2 Applejacks interrogation

RApplejack walked to the barn at sweet apple acres with Christian over her shoulder she went into the barn said to all the cows in there to get out. She closed all the windows in the barn and went into her house to get a chair to tie Christian to hen she came back Christian was still unconscious so she put the chair down put Chritsian in it and tied him to the chair. She punched him in the face to wake him up and it worked the great amount of pain was enough to become conscious again "Please dont hurt me" he said scared "Oh i wont im just gonna ask you some questions" she said looking him dead in the eyes "Now" she said punching Christian square in the gut "How do you know about Twilight?" he coughed a bit "From a TV show in my world" he answered "What is that TV show called?" Christian answered scared "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic" Applejack looked at him surprised "Friendship is Magic?" she asked "Yes" she got angry and punched him in the face "You bastard why would call a TV show something thats real?" she yelled at him "Because it isnt in my world magic doesnt come from friendship heck magic doesnt even exist in my world" Applejack got even more surprised than before 'No magic' she thought to herself she got back up asking him "What is a brony?" she asked him "Its a fan of the show" he answered "Do you know who i and Twilights other friends are?" She asked him trying to get as much information out of him as possible "Youre Applejack the one with the purple mane and white fur is Rarity the pink one is Pinkie Pie the yellow one is Fluttershy and the blue one is Rainbow Dash" after hearing this Applejack slapped him and yelled "Creep" she was about to punch him but before she was about to swing her fist into his face she saw that Christian started to cry she went over to him "Whats wrong" she said kindly "Its just that i miss my family and they probably miss me too but most of all im just so scared right now because i can see how big youre muscles are and i know that when someone has muscles that big they usually harass other people but before you punch me im just gonna say that my whole life has been hell for me nine years after my birth i got two metal plates and four metal screws operated inside my back to keep my spine straight litteraly. But before i got operated in the back my body grew a bit to the side so one of my eyes is a bit higher on my face than the other one and one of my legs is a few inches longer than the other i still live with that even though i got operated and almost everyday it hurts inside my back. I know im changing the subject now but i only got one girlfriend after a few weeks into our relationship she dumped me and now i dont have a girlfriend no matter how hard i try i cant seem to get any girl to like me"

After his long speech Applejack looked at feeling sorry for him so she untied him and pulled him to her and gave him a big hug and said "Dont worry you can stay with at the farm you can meet my sister, my brother and my grandmother that way you have a family here and dont worry ill be your friend" Christian lokked at her and said "Thank you Applejack" and hugged her back saying "I really appreciate it" before they could hug more Twilight and the rest of her friends busted the barn door wide "Applejack dont do it" Twilight said then she saw Applejack and Christian hugging and she looked concerned to the others. They all collapsed by the thought of Christian and Applejack getting into a relatonsship. Applejack and Christian saw this and went over to the others to check on them Applejack looked at Christian and said "We better get them in the house" Christian nodded. They helped each other getting Twilight and the rest of her friends inside the house when they were done they put blankets over them and let them sleep so they could get their minds together it was already evening and Christian was getting tired "So where do i sleep?" he asked Applejack "In my room you cant sleep on the couch because your my friend so i have to take care of you because you dont have a place to sleep" she answered "Okay then ill go to bed goodnight" he said "Before you go to bed you need to know where my room is. My room is upstairs the last door to the left" she said "Okay thank you and goodnight" he said "Ill seyya tomorrow" he then went into Applejacks room and got undressed down to his underwear (and yes Christian is a boy) and went into Applejacks bed to go to sleep immediatly when he closed his eyes he fell asleep while Applejack in the living room watching her friends was wondering what she was gonna tell her friends but she just thought 'Oh well that can wait till tomorrow' and went upstairs and got into her room seeing Christian sleeping safely in her bed so she got undressed and jumped into her bed right besides Christian laying her arm over him she could feel him taking hold around her arm so she just squezzed him a little seeing how adorable he was and closed her eyes and like Christian she immediatly fell asleep holdning Christian close to her.


End file.
